The Story of One Career
by Lena aka czmadzia
Summary: One particularly clever mongrel, his master, and the business they are sharing. Iason x Katze.


**The Story of One Career**

I've loved him. Since the moment I met him. Don't ask me why, I don't know. Maybe because he was so powerful and cold – the way I always wanted to be. I admired him. Or maybe just because he was so extremely beautiful. With that icy, adamant beauty of his. It's not enough to say he was perfect. Perfectness was the usual state for the blondies. He was the most perfect of the perfects. No surprise though. He was created to be like that. A masterpiece of Jupiter, his favorite from the beginning. And already a head of Tanagura's Syndicate at only 21. He was THE Iason Mink.

And who I was? Just a furniture. The name expressed all the ironic meaning the position carried. Furniture were just pieces of equipment for the elite. Inconsequential, undistinguished. Things rather than people. Decorative, yes – but never attractive. I guess that's why we all had to be castrated. But since it was the only way to escape from the slum, many mongrels sought after the position even for the price they had to pay. And so did I.

The irony of my situation was cruel. A mongrel, castrated, not even capable to fully experience love, falling for his master. Who of course hardly even noticed the existence of this particular piece of his furniture.

I suppose that's why I did it. It was stupid from the beginning. Hacking into Jupiter's system. Stealing Tanagura secrets. It gave me a shiver of excitement I hardly ever had chance to experience. I felt significant. Let alone, I finally had chance to get Iason's attention. Of course if Iason paid any attention to me it could only mean that I got caught, and I didn't want to get caught, as it would probably mean my prompt decease. But a desperate 18-year old I was then, refused to see the contradiction.

And then one day something went wrong. There was some system error just when I was about to leave the registers. And I knew it was over. Whatever caused the breakdown, it certainly made me clearly visible for everyone who guarded the system. I didn't even try to run away. There was no chance to run away from Eos.

No more than an hour later I was called by Iason.

* * *

He ordered me to kneel in the middle of the room and so I did. Strangely, I wasn't scared. I put one knee on the ground and rested my elbow on the other. He looked haughtily at me and I suddenly got struck by his beauty. Sick in such situation, I know. Maybe it was just my defense mechanisms working at full blast. All I could see was Iason's beautiful face towering over me. I've never seen anything so perfect.

"We both know what you did," he said. "So let's just skip the introductions. You won't be trying to deny your guilt, will you?"

I knew I should have kept my head low. But I just couldn't help myself. I was almost dazed by the sight of him. Finally looking at me. Finally meeting my gaze. I just couldn't miss that.

"I won't deny anything, master."

I guess he, by now, realized my eyes were too daring, because he frowned. However he didn't say anything, letting me watch him. I rested my chin on my hand unable to pull my eyes away. Only now did I realize that he was holding a skewer in his hand. Some two feet long, simple but elegant skewer. He was playing with it absently, yet gracefully. I looked at the sharp tip and swallowed.

"Tell me, what were you going to do with the data you stole?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I meant that. Damn, I was a moron.

Surprisingly he smiled. The skewer danced in his hand as he walked over to me slowly.

"You don't know?"

"I wasn't thinking about selling it or anything like that. It would be treachery. Not to mention – it could be very harmful for everyone in the city. I didn't mean harm, I was just…" I paused not really knowing how to continue.

"Testing yourself," he finished. "Well, I'm glad you are at least aware of how bad effects of your actions could be. Proves you are not only skilled, but also got some wits in there."

The skewer descended to my face and rested under my chin. Iason pulled the tip up, forcing me to lift my head even more.

"Do you regret what you did?"

That moment I thought it was pointless to lie if I was to die anyway.

"I can tell you I'm sorry," I said. "I can tell you that I understand that what I did was a serious offense and I won't even try to ask for your mercy. But I can't regret a thing that wasn't meant to harm and probably wouldn't harm."

His eyes narrowed with a hint of irritation. The skewer pulled back as he turned around and strode away leaving me craving for his closeness.

"Well, at least you are honest with me," he commented. He looked at me from the greater distance. "But you failed your test, Katze. You didn't steal any secret."

I was staring at him, dumbfounded. What was he saying?

"We knew what you were doing. My people detected you at your very first entry. We were impressed that someone managed to get in, so we didn't do anything to stop you. We fed you with false information. And we were waiting for your next move. But there was no next move. You weren't doing anything with the stuff you got. So finally we've decided to put that game to an end and we simulated the system error. Therefore, I know you are telling the truth. And therefore you are not dangerous because of what you know."

I guess his last words should be reassuring, but all I could feel at that moment was my whole world shattering into pieces. All this time I felt so conspiratorial, so cunning, all this time I thought I was deluding them, they were deluding me. They were playing with me. All this excitement I felt making an entry was... inappropriate. He looked at me triumphantly, and even in spite of the hard disappointment, I couldn't help getting sunk in his beauty again.

"But I must admit you one thing, Katze," he said. "I didn't think a mere furniture could do so much. You're good. It would be a shame to get rid of you. I want to see how much you're really worthy."

He walked over to me again. This time there was no fortuity in his movements. The skewer descended to my face very on purpose. I knew he meant to injure me with it, although I had no idea what the damage would be. It could be any. And I had no option but to accept it. Begging didn't work when it came to Iason Mink. Begging didn't work when it came to me, either. So I just lowered my head waiting for my painful fate to come.

I managed to stifle a cry when the tip stabbed into my cheek. I managed not to move back. I knew that an attempt to escape would only make things worse. Though it was agonizing to stay still when the pain overwhelmed me. I almost sighed with relief when Iason's hand grabbed my hair immobilizing me. The skewer was still digging into my flesh. He pushed further along the line of my jaw, and more of my skin got ripped. It was too much for me and I wasn't thinking about staying quiet anymore. God, I wished it was just a sharp blade and go easily, but no, it wasn't cutting. It was ripping me. And Iason was implacable. The skewer didn't stop until it reached the line of my hair, above the ear. By then I was just a bloody, shaking mess.

Then he let go of me. I curled up on my knees, blood running down my face, to my neck, my hands, and to the floor. I tried to calm down, steady my breath. And overcome a sudden wave of hatred towards him. I guess he was aware of all this, as he was just standing, staring down at me.

After a minute or so I did calm down, adrenaline rise fading altogether with hatred. And finally, when I was capable of straight thinking again, I realized one thing. The punishment could have been worse. Much worse. Damn, I was lucky.

I looked up at Iason. He was still watching me. He noticed I managed to get a grip.

"Go down to the infirmary and get the cut dressed," he commanded coldly. "And come to my office tomorrow. We have a deal to make."

I blinked not getting what he meant. But I knew better than to ask. Slowly, I managed to lift myself back to my feet. He turned around, went back to his desk and busied himself with wiping the skewer clean. He didn't even spare me a glance when I was leaving.

* * *

And the next day I was nervously shuffling my feet as the elevator carried me up to his office. I was almost certain that what awaited me there was my actual punishment. That the skewer in my face was only a prelude. After all what could Iason Mink want from his furniture. My hand instinctively rose to the thick dressing on my cheek. Dammit, I was marred for life. What else did he want to do to me?

The lift stopped on the top floor of the building and the doors opened, revealing his giant office to me. He was here completely alone. All the staff – secretaries, assistants, and so on, worked on the lower levels. He nodded at me when I came in and offered me a chair in front of his desk.

"Let's establish one thing for the start," he said. "You are not here as a furniture and you will probably never come back to Eos. So let's just drop all this 'master' thing. You can call me by my name from now on."

On reflex I wanted to answer him with my usual 'Yes, master', but then his words sank in and I looked at him, surprised.

"Now, did you know that I could have and should have killed you for what you did?" he proceeded, ignoring my questioning glance. I sighed and gave it up.

"Yes, I am aware of that," I admitted.

"Do you know why you still live?"

"You said I was good and it would be a waste to kill me."

"And what do you think about that?"

"Apparently I'm not good enough, since I've been found out."

"Ah. Is that what you think? Let me tell you something." He rose from his chair, rounded the desk and sat on top of it on my side. "The system you hacked has been designed by the best programmers in Tanagura. They assured me it was unbreakable. The defenses alone were based on the newest guarding techniques. Let alone – they were made into the special sequence so that it was absolutely impossible to get in using only one terminal. And you somehow managed to figure that. So, considering that you did it all on your own – an we know you didn't have a partner – it was incredible. I must say the trick with writing programs that activated in given computers after receiving your signal, and proceeded like living hackers – that was astounding. But still, working alone you were unable to notice some of the hidden alarms we've put into the system, and that's why we caught you."

My hacker pride, so powerfully tattered the day before, now raised its nose from the ground and looked up curiously. So it wasn't all bad. I was on the right track, I just didn't look close enough! The pride heaved a sigh of relief and allowed itself to pass out.

"How long did it take you to work it out?" he asked.

"Six months."

"That explains. But still – you ARE good. Brilliant for a mongrel, very smart – even for the elite. And I suppose that's not the only thing you are good at."

He pushed away from the desk, rounded it again and sat back in his chair.

"I'm planning to expanse my influences to the black market," he stated simply. "And I need a man there. A good man. Do you think you could do it?"

I blinked. So that was the deal he was talking about. Me in the black market… well, at least he wasn't going to punish me further.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked. Somehow my words evoked a smile on his face.

"Worm your way in for the start," he said and paused for a breath. "Start working for one of the bosses there, win his trust, become his right hand, work out your own status, start your own business, boot everyone out."

My jaw dropped. Did he really mean that?

"In six months," he added. "If it was enough for you to break into our system, it should also be enough now."

I gulped, a freezing shiver running down my spine. Maybe a harder punishment wouldn't be that bad after all.

"And what if I don't manage?"

"Then we'll find another use for you."

I preferred not to think what use that could be. I was screwed up. Terror must have been visible on my face, because he started to laugh.

"I'm not saying you have to do it all on your own this time. It wouldn't be possible in such a short term."

I looked at him questioningly.

"I'll be helping you. You'll get every support you will need to build up your position. Money, information, etc. And then, when you are ready and prosperous, you'll start paying me back. Fifty percent of your profits. The rest is for you and I guess it will be even too much for your needs. You'll be running my business, although I'll probably give you latitude to act on your own too. You'll just have to keep me informed. That's how I planned it. What do you say?"

"Why are you doing this?" I couldn't help asking that question, although it would probably be considered rude. "Don't you have enough money, power? Why in addition stain your hands with the black market affairs?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Nosy one, aren't you?" he murmured. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you, anyway. Let's just say, if you really want to be a head of this city, you have to keep everything in your hand, not only legal business. And it's about time I took care of it. Your answer, Katze."

I shrugged. "I'll do what I can."

What else could I say?

* * *

And so I started my hasty climb up the social ladder of Midas and Tanagura underground. I began just as he said – hired myself to one of the black market bosses. Nobody there knew about my connection to Iason Mink. If they knew, they'd kick me out at the start.

Iason proved very helpful indeed.

When the boss needed money for some bigger dealing, his newest employee found the source and provided him with the required sum.

When the boss suspected there was a traitor among his people – his new, fine employee was the one who found the bastard.

Whenever the boss had a problem, his loyal employee Katze had a solution.

Katze could unmistakably sense the trap. Katze was always full of new ideas for the dealings. And they always came out perfectly. Whenever Katze took part in the action – it proved successful. So Katze soon became something of a field commander among his boss's people.

It wasn't all Iason's doing. Some was my own. Sometimes Iason only gave me money or information. And sometimes we planned the whole plots and carried them out carefully.

We tried to limit our contacts to the minimum so that nobody found out about us. But the minimum was still no less than once-in-two-weeks talk, although we only twice met in person.

It all worked well and before four months passed, I was indeed my boss's right hand and famed in the black market community as the one who never failed. So when I announced I was going to start my own business, people came to me eagerly, leaving their old bosses. It created quite a rush and confusion in the underground world. Some of the brokers immediately offered to be my business partners, some tried to get rid of me, some feared me. But all had some kind of interest in the kid who became one of the black market leaders in just four months. Now I only had to become the only leader that mattered.

It wasn't very difficult either. Actually it was easy, since all the greatest obstacles had been overcome in the beginning. I didn't even have to get rid of my rivals. It was enough to pull some strings, do some tricks like the ones me and Iason did before. And suddenly certain dealings didn't work, certain gossips spread around the city. Some of the bosses lost their money, others their reputations... all losing their position just slightly, but enough to leave me the most significant in the market.

Iason indeed was some bastard. I guess I was too, by then.

I first met Riki then. Fourteen of fifteen year old boy he was, he was already trying to build up his own position. He was a leader of a street gang and did some work for me from time to time. He was good. Much too smart for a mongrel, that's why I liked him. Although as for me, he was also too rebellious. I tried to make him one of my people, but he didn't want to go under anybody's command permanently. But well, Riki isn't really a part of this story so I'll drop him at this point.

And so six months passed and I already knew there wouldn't be a need for finding any other use for me. Finally one day Iason called me and announced he wanted to see me in person. We made an appointment for the next day at my place.

* * *

He was sitting by the desk studying the reports I had prepared to for him. Current dealings and profits, future dealings and estimated profits, my plans and ideas, lists of names, places, and so on. I settled myself on the couch, smoking a cigarette, waiting for him to finish. I knew it would probably take some time. There was quite a lot of stuff to wade through. I finished the first cigarette and reached into my pocket for another, before I remembered that was the last one in the box. I got up, threw the box into the waste basket and came over to the desk. I opened the drawer. Iason moved his gaze from the papers to my supplies in there. I took one of the boxes reaching for the cigarette right on.

"Heavy smoker you've become," he commented.

"Helps me at work."

"Ah, and what about that?" his eyes wandered to the smaller inconspicuous box lying slightly aside. "Does that also help you at work?"

I looked at him, surprised. "You know Black Moon?"

"Maybe I'm not the black market broker, but I certainly know many things."

"Yeah, well, I keep it for myself, just in case. I have no intention to use that on anyone else."

Strangely irritated, I shut the drawer and pushed the new box into my pocket. But instead of returning to the couch, I leaned against the board beside the desk. He came back to reading, letting me watch him. I smoked another cigarette and then the third one, before he finally turned the last page over and looked up at me.

"I see you've grown pretty prosperous," he commented.

I didn't say a word cause mere agreeing seemed redundant. He rose from the chair and strode through my room. He stopped by the window and was looking out of it for a moment.

"You don't need my support anymore, do you, Katze?"

"I think I could easily go on my own."

He turned around and looked at me "But you remember the deal we made six months ago."

"Your share, yes, I remember."

"And you still say you can go on your own?"

I nodded. He strode back in my direction and stopped in front of me.

"So you will start paying me from now on. That of course doesn't mean you won't get my help when you need it. The rest also goes as we discussed. You act on my command. You are free to make your own business too, but I want to know about it. You feel ready for that?"

"I think so."

"Very well." His eyes narrowed and he studied my face with sudden interest. "I must say you've done very well, Katze. You proved worthy of giving you that chance."

I didn't answer. He tilted his head, still watching me. "You've grown your hair in these six months. Wanted to cover the scar?"

I nodded slightly, uncertain if it was wise to be honest at that point. He took my face in his hand, forcing my chin up. Like I've never stopped being his property. In a way I haven't. He turned my head to the side, so that my scarred cheek could now be easily exposed to him. He pushed my hair away and was staring at his mark for a moment.

"Not bad," he judged. "It didn't overgrow. It's narrow. Much to the side, so it doesn't mar you much. But still visible."

"You certainly knew what you were doing," I mumbled. Normal speaking was pretty hard since his hand was still holding me. He probably had no idea how strong his grip was.

He smiled. "Yes. Definitely good. A very nice scar. Some people could even find it attractive," he was apparently proud of his work. "Very well, it would be a great loss to ruin such a pretty face like yours."

I frowned and tried to get a sight of him from my uncomfortable position. Did he consider me pretty? He finally released me and looked deep into my eyes. There was something strange in his expression, something new. Although I couldn't decide what it was.

"Keep working," he said. "Keep me informed. I'll settle things for you. New apartment, office, stuff. I'll call you next week."

With these words he left, leaving me stunned.

* * *

And a week later he indeed presented me to my new flat. Spacious – it was the first thing that came into my mind when I saw it. Dark – the second thing. With an imposing terminal in the main room. What else could I wish for? It was situated in the suburbs of Midas, already fully equipped. It was nothing like apartments in Apatia and could even be considered shabby, but as for me it couldn't be better.

After I took an ample look at every part of my new suite, we came back to the main room. He opened the cabinet revealing the variety of alcohol inside. I sighed inwardly, seeing another part of his gift. He helped himself with a glass of wine and asked if I wanted one but I shook my head and reached for a cigarette instead. He came up to the terminal and settled down in the leather cushioned armchair. I leaned against the console beside him.

"Well, what do you say?" he asked.

I shrugged. "How did you know I liked it dark?"

"I didn't know. I was guessing. So it suits you."

I gave him an intrigued glance. "Why did you do it for me, Iason? I didn't need a flat. Had one."

"This one is better."

"Yes, for sure. But I don't want to feel I owe you."

"So don't. Let's just say it was my last act of support before the turning point in our arrangements. A leader of the black market should have a suitable apartment. You can now start a new life. Forget about all this furniture episode." He took a sip of his wine and looked at me thoughtfully. "You can even try to find yourself a partner."

"What do you mean a partner?"

"A pairing partner. Didn't you ever have a thought that sex isn't impossible for you?"

I smirked humorlessly. "And what do you think my partner would do if he found out the black market leader was once a furniture?"

He narrowed his eyes but didn't bother to answer. I had a feeling it wasn't the point from the beginning.

"Have you ever had sex, Katze?" he asked.

I frowned at him, surprised. "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious. Come on, answer me."

"I had. Before I took the job in Eos."

"You must've been very young."

"Not so very. I was almost fifteen. We usually start it at that age in the slum. I had a friend I trusted and fancied a bit. I asked him for a favor and he accepted. I was thinking – I'll check if I can live without it. If I decide I can't, I'll quit the idea."

"How very wise of you," he commented with a smile, but I ignored the irony.

"So we did it. Both ways and some others. We practiced for a few nights, actually," I smiled. "And finally I decided I can stand losing a part of it, if I am to get a better life in turn. But no, it wasn't wise at all. Because what I didn't predict, was that – although castration cripples you only partially, it leaves you marked for life. Tells everybody about your past. Not to mention – who would like a castrated man for a partner? But I realized it a bit too late. And had no choice but to accept it." I crushed the cigarette against the box and shoved the stub inside. "No, Iason. I'm not going to find myself a partner."

He put his wine on the console and got up, closing the distance between us.

"Don't you miss it sometimes?" he was practically whispering now. He was so close… I shivered down my spine, a nervous knot forming immediately in my stomach. What was he…?

"I… learnt not to think about it. Otherwise I'd go insane."

He leaned even closer. His face inches from mine.

"I want to take you, Katze," he whispered.

The knot tightened abruptly.

"Take? You mean…"

"Yes."

I swallowed. "But you are not asking me. You are telling me."

"Yes." His eyes narrowed. "And you know better than to refuse me, don't you?"

Refuse him? Damn, I wanted him so much for such a long time. I had no intention of refusing. Although the fact that he didn't give me the choice was pissing me off.

"I thought elites don't engage in sex," I offered.

He chuckled with genuine amusement. "And you think that all elites are virgins? True, sex is considered a disgrace among us, but if we weren't interested, we wouldn't have watched it so eagerly. And on rare occasions everyone needs actual, physical completion. Only nobody talks about it."

It didn't surprise me much – I suspected that. But still – me? He could have anyone. Any pet from the Academy was better than me. And he wanted to disgrace himself with a castrated mongrel?

"Why?" I mumbled.

"Because you gained my respect."

"Respect?"

"I respect people who are bold enough to stand up to me. And skilled enough to be my business partners. You are both."

His hand rose to my cheek and started a gentle caress. His thighs shifted slightly against mine. I thought I was going to explode.

"You are a very beautiful man, Katze," he whispered. "I didn't realize that until lately."

"And you don't mind that I'm castrated?" my voice was shaking, my heart was pounding like crazy. I would be rock hard if I could.

"Why? It can be even more exciting. To see how far I can drive you in spite of that. Well then?"

I nodded slightly, unable to come up with any other argument. He took my chin in his hand. His lips brushed against my cheek before they reached my mouth. The kiss was ever so gentle and I grabbed his shoulder as my legs suddenly melted under me. He chuckled and pulled back a little.

"You did miss that," he judged. "But I want you to know I won't make you my regular lover. It will be this time. Then maybe once in a while. But any relationship is out of question."

"It's all right. I didn't expect that. After all, I AM a mongrel and castrated."

"Like you said," he admitted and although I was expecting that, it hurt like hell. Yet, I kept my face perfectly blank. I was becoming really good at holding back face expressions.

He leaned and gave me another kiss before he pulled back for good. "Well? Shall we go?" he motioned to the bedroom door with his head. So cold, so self-composed, no burning emotions, no passion outbursts. I nodded again an followed him into the room, wondering how it will all look like. He stopped by the bed and faced me again.

"Take off your clothes." It sounded like a command, though his voice was gentle.

"What about you? Aren't you going to undress?"

"Later. I want to see you first."

What can I say? He was the top here. So I just removed my clothes, and stood naked in front of him. My hands instinctively roamed to my crotch. He looked down significantly.

"You want to have sex covering yourself like that?" A slight smile was playing on his lips.

"If you take me from behind, you won't see anyway," I countered.

He chuckled. "But there's no need to hide it. I know what's there. And I want to see you as you are."

He took my wrists and gently pushed them aside. My cheeks heated up as he fixed his gaze on this particular area of my body. I closed my eyes, unwilling to see disgust on his face. After a moment I felt his hand on my cheek.

"It's okay," he said. "Don't be ashamed of that."

I risked a glance at him. And relaxed finding no disgust there. He immediately leaned down and kissed me again as his hands gently shifted up my arms. I shivered at that touch, feeling the tension rising in my abdomen. He broke the kiss and continued his caresses touching me almost everywhere, watching me, probing, as if he wanted to familiarize with every line of my body. And I just stood there weak in my legs, letting him do it and doing nothing myself, because I knew I wasn't supposed to. Soon his lips joined the hands. I gasped as I suddenly felt him kissing the crank of my neck, his arms encircling me from behind, fingers heading straight to my nipples, starting a light caress... I threw my head back. Damn, he was good. One could ask what fun can have two men, one dulled with his body sensations, the other just touching and even unable to elicit a proper reaction. I say we had a great fun. Iason loved touching and watching. It probably pleased him more than sex itself. And I… my most treasured dream was just coming true and even if I couldn't get hard or be touched in the places I didn't have, it was incredible. I can't even imagine what those hands could do with a fully fit man…

Finally he did undress. Slowly, letting me watch him as well. Then he guided me down to the bed. I smirked inwardly, thinking it was indeed a very nice way to test a new bed. He allowed some mutual caress finally, before he told me to turn onto my stomach. And then, well, he took me. He never forgot who he was doing it to, he never forgot I could only reach my completion in one way. He was hitting my prostate with his every move so that I was writhing and whining under him. Till we both came. Afterwards he just settled down next to me and I realized he didn't indent to leave any soon. And it was maybe the nicest thing of all that...

* * *

He rested his head on his hand. His other hand was caressing my skin here and there. One moment it traveled to my cheek and moved along the scar. I closed my eyes, focusing on the sensation of Iason's fingers tracing the line back and forth.

"You could remove it now," he observed. "You have enough money to pay for the surgery."

I smiled. "Yeah. I guess I could effort it."

Actually I could effort a couple of much more serious surgeries and he knew it. There was a long moment of peaceful silence before he spoke again.

"Do something for me. Leave it like that."

"I never said I wanted to remove it."

I heard him move above me and then his lips brushed mine.

"You are a good man, Katze," he whispered. "Don't change your ways."

I opened my eyes and looked at him questioningly but he only chuckled and didn't bother to explain it. I wondered whether he meant a good subordinate, a good person, or maybe something else...

"You once asked me why I was doing it," he said. "Engaging in the black market."

I cast him a glance, but remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I told you about better control over the city and it was true. But there is more than that. I was watching what was happening in the market for a quite while and what I saw was a mess and private wars between the bosses. I had ideas how to change it. How to make it more prosperous and profitable. And – what's more important – how to better use people from Ceres. We could hire more of them and increase the flow of goods into the slum. It would make the situation there a little more bearable. And, of course, give me better control."

I was stunned with those words.

"So you are saying you want to create a better future for people in Ceres?" I asked, a slight skepticism evident in my voice, although I didn't want it to sound like that.

He shrugged, seemingly indifferent. "And why not? The revolution was years ago. Those people are long gone. No need to make the children suffer for what their parents did. I'm not saying I'm doing it for them, but I just hate to waste potential. Why not give them a better chance if they can be used properly? It would be a benefit for both sides – them and us. I'm a head of this city, Katze. I want life here to be good. Not only for the elite."

It left me even more stunned.

"Why are you telling me all that now?" I asked.

"Because now, that we've practically won the black market for ourselves, you will carry out those plans for me." He paused, as if hesitating. "I trust you, that's why. And I know you will understand."

That was definitely one of the most astonishing days in my life. Having sex with Iason, all those confessions he made… Yes, I did understand. I grew up in the slum. I knew too well what life in there looked like. I immediately made a silent vow I would have my own strong contribution in Iason's plans. At that moment I wanted to tell him how I loved him, but I knew better than to do it.

We fell asleep afterwards. And when I opened my eyes at the daybreak, he was still with me, still sleeping. Iason Mink sleeping peacefully. That must have been an extremely rare sight for another person's eyes. Indeed, he must have trusted me. I was lying next to him and staring at him.

So that's what you are like, Iason – I thought. Who would have thought that the cold-blooded bastard you pose as hides a kind heart underneath? Probably you yourself refuse to accept it. Who would have thought that rebelling against you could win that heart? So very human for a blondie. Too human I'd say. It could even kill you one day.

I didn't know how predictive those words were.

**The End**


End file.
